md1456_once_upon_a_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Hearts Bleed
Wild Hearts Bleed is the fourth episode of the ninth season of Once Upon a Time, and the 181st episode overall. It aired on October 25, 2019, and was preceded by Plight of the Witch and followed by Temptation. Plot Past After returning to New Wonderland in Pretty in Blue, Alice takes up residence in an abandoned New Wonderland Estate. A lonely outcast, she one day helps a young woman after a nearby carriage accident. The woman introduces herself as Carmilla. Alice reveals that she recognises Carmilla from a vision when she was younger (a result of her developing Guardian powers), and Carmilla claims she had a similar vision of Alice. Carmilla seems to be on her way somewhere, but Alice insists she stay and rest after the accident. They grow close, but Carmilla does not reveal anything from her past. When Alice goes into the nearby village, she hears that many women and girls are dying of a mysterious illness. Alice returns home, to find Carmilla sleeping, as she usually does during the day. Searching for anything in the castle that could help the sick citizens, Alice stumbles upon a picture that Carmilla must have dropped that shows her ancestor, Countess Mircalla, from hundreds of years ago. Mircalla, however, is identical to Carmilla in every single way. Alice has a nightmare of a cat-like beast, and feels as if she has been bitten. Terrified, Alice wakes up to find Carmilla standing at the foot of her bed, her nightdress drenched in blood. Using a Magic Bean, Alice inadvertently relocates to the Enchanted Forest to find help. She encounters a man, General Spielsdorf, who reveals that his daughter had a similar story to Alice, however did not survive. Spielsdorf tells Alice that he has learnt magic and become a vampire hunter, and heals Alice's bite before it becomes incurable. The pair are suddenly attacked by Carmilla, as Spielsdorf explains that they are in the ruins of Karnstein. Carmilla flees. Alice wants to leave, but Spielsdorf warns that they must not split up, and she should accompany him to Mircalla's tomb. In the tomb, they encounter the vampire once more; Mircalla kills Spielsdorf in a fit of range, and a traumatised Alice unintentionally wards off Mircalla with her Guardian powers. Alice later returns to New Wonderland. Meanwhile, Mircalla vows revenge on her first living victim. Present After being brought back in to the United Realms, Zelena and Chad shamefully tell Regina that they brought Matt and Chad's parents to the United Realms. Regina tries not to stress, but this is unsuccessful as the search for Drizella is going nowhere. Meanwhile, Henry and Ella are spending time together when they spot Baba Yaga's hut in the woods. They reluctantly investigate, finding it empty. Drizella concocts a plan to escape captivity from Thumb Hollow, and causes an argument between Tom and a visiting Baba Yaga. During the distraction, Drizella manages to escape. However, her dark instincts hinder her and she stays to taunt Tom and Baba Yaga. Before Tom can kill her, Baba Yaga thinks of another idea and Drizella flees. Later, Diaval and Lanval are kidnapped by Baba Yaga. Drizella and Regina bump into each other in Storybrooke, where Drizella is in a panic and tells her that Tom Thumb is going to destroy the United Realms. Regina is surprised to hear of Tom, especially the fact that he is a true villain. A meeting is held at the Royal Castle, in which Regina, Drizella, Alice and Robin Hood, Jr. attend. They share the news of Tom, but become worried at the absence of Diaval and Lanval. Meanwhile, Zelena, Chad and Roger search for Matt with no luck. Diaval and Lanval are brought to Baba Yaga's hut, where she imprisons them. Fortunately, she is distracted when she notices that Henry and Ella are still investigating. Baba Yaga attacks the married couple, who manage to fend her off. Baba Yaga commands her hut to run off. Inside, Diaval and Lanval work together to free themselves, and stumble inside the moving house. Baba Yaga tries to kill Lanval, but Diaval takes the form of her, enabling an even fight. Baba Yaga stabs Diaval before she kicks them out into the forest, and Lanval blurts out that he loves Diaval. Zelena, Chad and Roger pass by and approach. Zelena and Roger use magic to heal Diaval. There is no further mention of Lanval's confession. Whilst the United Realms Royal Association gathers again at the Royal Castle that night, a bat lands by the window and peers in to watch Alice. The bat shapeshifts into the form of Mircalla, before transforming back into a bat and flying away into the night. Characters (in order of appearance) * Alice Jones * Countess Mircalla (first appearance) * Wicked Witch of the West * Chad Verum * Evil Queen * Henry Mills * Cinderella (New Enchanted Forest) * Koschei the Deathless (as Hut of Death) * Drizella Tremaine * Tom Thumb * Baba Yaga * Diaval * Lanval * Robin Hood, Jr. * General Spielsdorf (first appearance) * Roger Radcliffe Timeline * The past events take place after Mother Gothel recruits Drizella in Sisterhood and before Drizella is turned to stone in The Eighth Witch. * The present events take place immediately after Plight of the Witch. Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Once Upon a Time episodes